The Awkward Swan-Mills Family Movie Night
by DreamsAreMyWords
Summary: Emma invites Regina over to have a family movie night with her and Henry, because she thinks Henry really needs to be in a stable environment with both of his mothers. However, when the two women accidentally fall asleep on the couch and wake up cuddling, things get awkward. Swan Queen. Possibly just a one-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this totally sucks! I haven't had a chance to review it but I thought I'd post it while I had the time. Anyways, this is a Swan Queen pairing, and I think just a one-shot. Maybe more depending on if anyone liked it. I could always do with a good ole' smut bit again haha.**

**Also, photo isn't mine- just found it on Google.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…I'm having a family movie night with Henry and Regina tonight."

Both of my parents shared a similar reaction; eyes went wide and lips parted in surprise. I cringed, waiting for their outbursts.

They never came. Instead, Mary Margaret cleared her throat, sitting more upright in her chair, and said in a calm voice, "Um, Emma…are you sure that's the best idea?"

I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what I was sure would be a long conversation. As I began to rattle off my reasons for why Henry needed to be in an environment that included both of his mothers in a non-hostile situation, I couldn't help but to wonder whether or not I was crazy for wanting to do this. After all, this was _Regina Mills_, the woman who was the _literal_ definition of an evil witch. Or she used to be, before she changed. So it seemed.

And anyway, never mind the fact that Regina couldn't be trusted, what about how awkward this night would be? When the two of us weren't talking with Henry, we were left in a state of stiflingly silent awkwardness where neither of us seemed to know what to say or do. I was about to spend a whole evening of that, and God knows how much I hate awkward silences.

"It's for Henry," I finally added as I came to the end of my dwindling speech, as much to reassure them as it was for myself. "Henry needs this, and so I have to do it."

Mary's brows were raised and furrowed in that typical "whatever you say, you crazy person" kind of way, but she pulled herself to her feet, waddling around the table to pull me into a hug. "Okay. If you're sure," she said simply, and then shook her head, obviously disapproving. "But be careful."

"Listen to your mother," added David as he came to pull me into his embrace as well. "You don't know how Regina's going to react with spending an entire evening with Henry…_and_ his real mother. It might upset her."

"We're both his real mothers," I mumbled into my father's broad shoulder.

David drew back and peered intently into my eyes. "You know what I mean, Emma. Just be careful."

I nodded. "I will."

"We'll be over at Red's new apartment," said Mary as she and David reached the door. They both simultaneously turned back to shoot me wary glances. "Call us if there's any trouble."

"I will," I repeated, awkwardly nodding again, and then exhaled as they left.

They had been gone for no longer than five minutes when there was a soft knock on the door, followed by the door rattling. Regina and Henry were already here.

I did my best to appear unfazed and nonchalant as I pulled open the door to find my son standing with a smile on his face, and Regina hovering behind him, appearing almost bored except for the anxious wrinkles in her brow. I forced a smile and stepped back to let them in.

"Hey Mom," said Henry, grinning as he hugged me.

"Hey, kid. How was your day?"

"It was really good. We ran into Archie on the way over here, and he said he's trying to find another dog. Pongo could use a friend."

I arched a brow, amused despite the fact that Regina stood next to me as I closed the door, and followed closely behind us as we walked into the living room. "Let me guess, he's looking for Perdy."

Henry chuckled, while Regina appeared distracted and uninterested in the conversation. I realized I hadn't spoken at all to her, so I turned to face her, forcing another smile. "Hi, Regina. How are you?"

Regina took a breath, composing herself with the regality of a—well, a queen. "I'm doing well," she said evenly, though she pulled her coat more tightly around herself. "And yourself?"

I nodded, my cheeks burning with how awkward this evening already was, and it'd only been a couple minutes. "I'm great." We stood in uncomfortable silence, until Henry spoke up from near the television.

"So, what movie did you guys want to watch?"

"Whatever you want," Regina and I said at the same time, and we exchanged a glance before Henry began to rummage around in the cabinet of DVD's.

Eventually, he settled on Transformers. Regina took off her coat, I made a fresh bowl of popcorn, and we all sat down on the coach, which was a tight fit but both of us wanted to sit by Henry so it would have to do. He sat in the middle with the popcorn bowl resting on his knees, and together the three of us sat in the darkness as we watched the movie playing before us. Surprisingly, I began to relax as time went by. It wasn't that awkward. Just me and the mortal enemy of my parents', chilling with the kid that happened to somehow be both of our sons as we watched a movie about a wicket witch. It was almost laughable, if it wasn't Regina that sat just at the end of the couch, and I was half convinced she was going to get pissed off about this whole situation and try to disappear with Henry in a cloud of purple smoke.

Of course, the pleasantries didn't last long, and I'd be an idiot to think they would. At one point near the middle of the movie, Regina and I both reached into the popcorn bowl, and our fingers graze one another. Our hands jumped out of the bowl, and we didn't eat any more popcorn after that. _Awkward._

We had nearly reached the part where Dorothy was in the field of daisies when I felt myself began to drift off. It had been a long day, after all, of worrying about Henry and tonight. So before I knew it, my eyes were too heavy to open, and I slipped into a slumber, absently remembering the time Regina tried to curse me with an apple turnover and wondering if she was capable of slipping something into the popcorn bowl when I wasn't looking.

* * *

Henry woke, startled when he felt Regina's head droop onto his shoulder. Her temple was digging painfully into his bone, so he carefully wiggled his way out, barely managing not to knock the bowl full of half-eaten popcorn off the table as he stumbled around it. When he turned back to blink sleepily at the mothers he'd left on the couch, he could barely suppress his amused snort.

Well, there was a sight you don't see every day. Emma and Regina were snuggled up as though they'd been best friends forever. Emma was leaning into the arm of the couch, her head tilted back onto the pillow, and Regina had fallen onto Emma's chest. Even as Henry watched, Emma made a quiet, undistinguishable noise in her sleep and adjusted her arm that was pinned between Regina and the couch, carelessly dropping it over the brunette's shoulder. Regina sighed in her sleep, and Henry was finding it really difficult not to break down into laughter.

It was so funny that these two women, who had often spent the better part of past two years hating one another, were cuddled up snug and comfortable as though they were the best of friends at a sleepover. He absently wondered how they would react when he woke them, whether they would act weird about it and perhaps argue again (just because they were silly like that sometimes). So Henry decided not to wake them.

As quietly as he could manage, Henry gingerly draped his Star Wars blanket over his mothers sleeping forms before he tiptoed off to his bedroom, hoping that if they did wake and argue, he at least would be far enough away that he wouldn't hear it. Besides, it was so funny that an argument was almost worth it.

* * *

** Emma's POV**

Light was pouring in through a chink in the window blinds. It woke me the moment it hit me, and I frowned, attempting to blink the light away so I could just continue sleeping, because I was so warm and this was probably the most comfortable sleep I'd had in a long time, maybe just because it was nice to be snuggled up to someone so intimately, my arm around them and their arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and—

Wait a minute. My eyes went wide as I stared down at the woman who was currently half-lying in my lap, her head resting on my breast and her arm locked around me, and on whom my hand was very nearly hovering on her ass.

My hand jumped off her hip, and I sat frozen with both of my arms suspended in the air, my mouth open in shock. Why the hell was I cuddled up sleeping with Regina? What the fuck?

I cleared my throat, loudly enough that Regina stirred. When I tentatively prodded her shoulder, she pushed herself up off me, frowning like I had when the sunlight hit her eyes. Her face scrunched up in response as she lifted a hand, ran it through her hair, and I felt a pang hit my heart as words sprang unbidden to my mind, _She's adorable. Regina Mills is adorable in the morning, she's so cute_. My expression turned blank and my eyes widened even more when I realized I had just thought of Regina Mills in a cutesy way. What was the world coming to?

"What's the time? Why are you—" Regina's hand dropped to her lap and she frowned at me, her brow knitted in confusion. "Why are we…?" Her gaze dropped as well, and she observed the Star Wars blanket that was draped over the both of us for a moment, before she blinked at me again.

We both leapt to our feet at the same time, similar alarm in our eyes. "What did you do?" we said accusingly, again at the same exact time. I squinted at her, searching her face for any telling sign that she'd done something to me. Poisoned me, cursed me, something that caused me to fall asleep and wake up to her. It was the damn popcorn, I bet.

"Hey," greeted Henry from the general direction of the kitchen. Regina and I both turned automatically to face him. He was smiling at us, practically beaming as he held up a steaming cup of hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon. "Breakfast?"


End file.
